SOS Bishonnen en détresse 01
by Nahel
Summary: Histoire délirante sur une agence réglant les probèmes de coeur brisé qui pour ce premier opus est contacté par Momiji soma...Yaoi
1. L'arrivée de Valentin

Titre : SOS Bishonen en détresse

Auteur : Mano ou Nahel^^

Genre : Pour faire simple et en résumé, c'est du délire…. ^^

Base : L'idée primitive est originale, mais elle a nécessité la participation de volontaires désignés d'office issus de nombreuses séries, ou les perso originaux vont (ou sont déjà) intervenir dans le déroulement de l'histoire. Voici un début de liste non exhaustive pour vous faire une petite idée : POKEMON, HAMTARO, DNA2, STARGATE, COTE OUEST, LE CAMELEON, PLAYER, ……

Disclamers :

Tous les persos que je cite et utilise qui viennent de séries animées, romans, BD, manga, TV, ne m'appartiennent pas mais seront rendu après utilisation jusqu'à l'os à leur véritable propriétaire.

Ceux qui sont sorties de mon cerveau pour prendre vie en traitement de texte, m'appartiennent et donc je suis libre de leur faire subir toutes les tortures et aventures désastreuses que je peux imaginer…. ^_^

Précisions :  

                                      Cette histoire est découpée en 5 chapitres, et pour cette fois les héros originaux vont se rendre dans le monde de FRUIT BASKET (je me répète…Mais les persos de cette série ne m'appartienne pas  donc je les rends à Mme N. TAKAYA,… même si cela me brise le cœur…..= (  )

Bonne lecture !!!

********************************************

Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée de Valentin

Tout était parfait.

Il faisait beau, il faisait chaud : c'était le printemps et les petits oiseaux chantaient.

Valentin se rendait à son entretien d'embauche avec la plus grande des confiances et le sourire béat des débutant à qui la chance sourie.

Il faut dire que sa chance l'avait beaucoup aidé depuis quelques temps : Diplômé de son école de programmeur informaticien depuis peu, il avait rapidement trouvé du travail grâce à une amie de sa mère qui travaillait à l'ANPE et qui lui avait refilé une annonce rapidement.

Il avait téléphoné et avait eu un rendez-vous ce matin pour un entretien. L'annonce n'était pas très explicite sur le travail à effectuer mais il était confiant.

Elle disait rechercher un expert en programmation, aimant les déplacements et sachant se débrouiller avec les moyens du bord… 

Quand il arriva en bas de l'immeuble, il vérifia son costume et sa coiffure dans la vitrine du magasin qui occupait le rez- de -chaussée.

Grand, avec de magnifiques cheveux bruns ondulés qui lui descendaient un peu dans le cou, il avait  une certaine classe et il savait en jouer, pareil pour la couleur verte pale de ses yeux si expressifs : il lui était impossible de cacher quand il mentait.

Etant rassuré sur son apparence, il ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. En panne indiquait un panneau déchiré sur la grille de sécurité.

Valentin soupira et commença à grimper les quatre étages en se répétant que rien ne pourrait lui gâcher cette magnifique journée.

Arrivée devant la porte de la société, il hésitât, sonna à la porte et entra comme il était marqué sur celle-ci. Il se retrouva dans une petite salle d'attente où trois chaises et une table d'aspect assez miteux  semblaient désespérer de voir quelqu'un entrer.

Il remarqua deux portes dans le fond d'un petit couloir, l'une en face et l'autre à gauche. De la porte au bout du couloir une lumière et des bruits de voix attirèrent son attention. Il tenta de s'approcher discrètement, mais le plancher apparemment aussi  désespéré que le mobilier de la salle d'attente craqua sinistrement révélant ainsi sa présence.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur une jeune femme rousse, un peu plus petite et vieille que lui. Elle l'examina de la tête aux pieds, puis finit par se reculer en soupirant.

Elle se laissant tomber dans un vieux canapé qui grinça lui aussi, puis se tourna vers l'autre personne présente et lui dit une phrase qui ne sembla pas très encourageante à Valentin.

« Hé, tu crois que c'est lui qui va pouvoir nous aidez ? Carlie nous n'avons pas besoin de ce truc super sophistiqué…je me débrouille aussi bien sans ça !! »

« Laisse- moi en douter vue l'état de nos finances. Comme je suis actionnaire majoritaire, je me dois de prendre des mesures draconiennes pour que nous revenions dans le positif assez rapidement….Et vue ton résultat concernant la dernière mission laisse moi douter de tes capacités »

« T'exagère là ! C'est un coup bas ! Je ne connais pas grand monde qui s'y entende avec les souris électriques qui ne savent dire que « pika » et les hamsters qui dansent[O1] ….Et enfin de compte, ils se sont vite trouvé une certaine affinité où il n'est pas nécessaire de parler pour se comprendre, non ? »

« Oui…Bon passons….Vous êtes bien Monsieur Mériaud ? Vous venez pour le poste ? »

« Heu, oui » Dit Valentin légèrement intimidé par les deux femmes qui lui faisaient face.

« Je suis Carole Fresseijan, la directrice de cette société » reprit la femme blonde assise derrière un bureau.

 Celui-ci était très ordonné dont la seule fantaisie était une rose jaune dans un vase. Elle se leva lui tendant une main qu'il serra constatant ainsi qu'elle était aussi grande que lui. Elle se rassit lui indiquant une chaise qui craqua sous son poids quand il s'assit. Elle reprit la conversation en lui indiquant l'autre femme qui n'avait cessé de le détailler depuis son entrée. Gêné il rougit.

« Voici Rebecca Torello, mon associée…Elle est la personne avec laquelle si vous êtes engagé vous aurez à travailler. Avant de vous expliquer ce dont il retourne, j'aimerais que vous me montriez ce que vous savez faire avec ce genre de matériel….. »

Elle sortit de dessous son bureau, une mallette de taille moyenne assez lourde apparemment et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Quand elle l'eut ouverte, il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer et de rester en admiration devant le petit bijou de la technologie qu'elle lui montrait.

Jamais il n'avait vu un ordinateur comme celui-ci, petit, compact avec écran tactile, la pointe de la technologie. Il commença à l'examiner, le tripoter, l'allumer…

« Pouvez vous le faire fonctionner sans que cela ne soit trop compliquer pour vous ? » Demanda la directrice

« Je pense que oui » dit il en restant concentré sur la petite merveille « Mais il me faudra sûrement un peu de temps avant d'en maîtriser toutes les possibilités. Où avez-vous trouvée cette perle de technologie ? Je ne veux pas commencer ma carrière dans la magouille ou les trucs louches…. »

« T'inquiètes !!C'est pas illégal. C'est juste pas commun comme boulot »L'interrompit La femme rousse « Carlie, je ne crois pas qu'il fasse l'affaire, il ne doit rien y connaître ! »

« C'est bien pour cela que vous ferez équipe…Avec le matériel que nous a gentiment confié Carole de Dna2, pour les nombreux services que nous lui avons rendues pour réparer ses erreurs ici bas, son aptitude à s'en servir et ta connaissance du milieu, je suis sûre que les clients vont affluer et que nous aurons enfin une vie de rêve » Expliqua Carole à son associée

Valentin écoutait la conversation d'une oreille discrète, il était plus passionné par la petite merveille qu'il avait devant les yeux que par leur bavardage sans queue ni tête pour lui.

« Dis et si tu lui expliquais en quoi consiste le travail ?!...Si ça se trouve cela va suffire à le faire fuir » Dit Rébecca avec un sourire entendu…

« Je vais faire mieux !...Vous avez un client ! »

« QUOI !!!! » Fit La rouquine laissant choir sa mâchoire jusqu'au sol.

Valentin leva la tête de l'écran après ce cri strident, heureux d'avoir convaincu la patronne de le laisser faire un essai aussi vite, surtout s'il devait se servir de la petite merveille. Son sourire beat revint sur son visage.

« J'attendais d'avoir quelqu'un pour se servir de l'ordinateur avant d'accepter la mission…. Des que j'ai sue que Valentin se présenterais, j'ai envoyé un mail d'acceptation….Le client vous attend dans un demi-heure …. »

« Mais…Mais on ne lui a même pas dit ce qu'on faisait ? Ni à quoi il s'engageait ?....Tu prends pas un peu beaucoup de risques, là ?!!!!!!! » Se hérissa Rébecca 

« Non, nous n'avons plus le choix, d'ailleurs…Nous n'avons plus un sou !!!!! Si vous ne réussissez pas nous n'aurons plus qu'à fermer la boutique….Nous devons frapper un grand coup et effrayer la concurrence !!!!!Le marché est encore assez ouvert mais nous devons nous imposer !...C'est  pour cela je vous fais confiance »Expliqua la patronne de l'agence avec un ton intransigeant

« Ok…Ok, t'emballe pas, c'est pas la peine…Je vais dégourdir ce choupinet sur le terrain, mais s'il fait pas l'affaire ? » Hasarda son associée

« Il me reste encore ça ! » Dit Carlie en sortant d'un des tiroirs de son bureau une arme à feu et Valentin se recula d'un pas effrayé.

« Encore un cadeau de Carole ? » Demanda Rébecca pas rassurée non plus devant l'air déterminé de la blonde qui les fixait de derrière ses lunettes en les menaçant tour à tour de son arme « C'est quoi ? »

« Un eraseur de mémoire…une gomme préférentielle. Les balles de cette arme n'effacent que les souvenirs ciblés par celui qui a programmé le projectile. Des questions ???

« Heu…Où doit-on rencontrer le client ? » Osa demander Valentin.

« Bonne question….Où va-t-on… Patron ? »

« Direction Fruit Basket….Momiji Soma a demandé notre aide pour  une raison qu'il vous expliquera sur place…J'ai déjà programmé la destination….Vous devez le rencontrer à la sortie de son lycée, tu vois où c'est BK ? »

« Oui » répondit la rouquine en se levant du canapé.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte faisant signe à Valentin de la suivre.

Le pauvre prit son nouveau jouet sous son bras et la suivit ne comprenant pas du tout ou il allait ni pourquoi, ne sachant pas non plus qui était ce type qu'ils allaient rencontrer…

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un lieu s'appelant Fruit Basket? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Décidément ce boulot était de plus en plus bizarre.

Rebecca ouvrit l'autre porte du couloir qui s'avérait être son bureau …Elle prit un blouson et un carnet de note. Puis elle ouvrit une porte au fond de la pièce qui donnait sur un ascenseur…Ils montèrent à l'intérieur et il commença à descendre automatiquement.

« Pas trop le trac ? » Lui demanda la jeune femme.

« Un peu,  surtout que je ne sais pas où on va et ce qu'on va y faire. » Avoua le jeune homme

« Alors, je te fais un topo rapide : On va aider un perso d'animé à résoudre ses problèmes de cœur…Prends pas cette air ahuri, choupinet !!L'idée vient de Carole c'est une fan et une grande ficeuse. Moi je l'ai rejoint parce que j'adore les fics en tout genre et tous les univers différents que cela me fait découvrir…Surtout depuis qu'on a réussi à adapter la technologie de la porte des étoiles aux animés et manga….. »

Valentin n'y comprenait goutte, il espérait que la lumière se ferait bientôt sur cette histoire.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur une salle où se tenait un anneau comme Valentin en avait déjà vu à la télévision. Rebecca appuya sur un interphone et appela Carole resté à l'étage

« On est en position Carlie ! Tu peux activer la porte »

« Comment ?...Je…Non, c'est impossible….J'y crois pas » balbutiât le jeune homme en fixant la porte des étoiles qui se tenait devant lui.

« La porte c'est un cadeau du SGC, la base américaine où se situe la vrai porte des étoiles. Le système a été crée par tout une bande de savants que Carlie a récupéré dans les meilleures séries de sciences fictions…Pour  réussir à les convaincre tous elle a du faire de gros sacrifices….Et leur donner ce qu'ils demandaient même si cela allait contre toute ses convictions »

« Quoi ?!!Comment a t elle fait ? »

« Ben, elle leur a écrit des fics avec ce qu'ils voulaient dedans et leurs couples préférés !!Y en a qui sont ignoble si tu savais. Allez on y va...je t'expliquerai le reste une fois sur place… »

Comme dans la série le « vortex » s'ouvrit et devint un miroir semi aqueux et lumineux. Voyant que le garçon hésitait elle le tira par le bras le forçant à la suivre de l'autre côté….

                                                           A Suivre…

* * *

[O1]Voyez vous à qui je fais allusion ?...non je ne vous prend par pour ….Je veux juste m'assurer que c'est clair pour tout le monde J


	2. Premier travail

   Titre : SOS Bishonen en détresse !

   Auteur : Mano ou Nahel^^ 

   Genre : Pour faire simple et en résumé, c'est du délire…. ^^

 Base : L'idée primitive est originale, mais elle a nécessité la participation de volontaires désignés d'office dans de nombreuses séries, ou les perso originaux vont ou sont déjà intervenus dans le déroulement de l'histoire. Voici un début de liste non exhaustive pour vous faire une petite idée : POKEMON, HAMTARO, DNA2, STARGATE, COTE OUEST, LE CAMELEON, PLAYER, ……

Disclamers : 

Tous les persos que je cite et utilise qui viennent de séries animées, romans, BD, manga, TV, ne m'appartiennent pas mais seront rendu après utilisation jusqu'à l'os à leur véritable propriétaire 

Ceux qui sont sorties de mon cerveau pour prendre vie en traitement de texte, m'appartienne et donc je suis libre de leur faire subir toutes les tortures et aventures désastreuse que je peux imaginer…. ^_^

Précisions :  

                                      Cette histoire est découpée en 5 chapitres, et pour cette fois les héros originaux vont se rendre dans le monde de FRUIT BASKET (je me répète…Mais les persos de cette série ne m'appartienne pas  donc je les rends à Mme N. TAKAYA,… même si cela me brise le cœur…..= (  )

Bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 2 : Premier travail…

   Valentin et Rebecca étaient arrivés dans le monde de Fruit Basket sans aucune difficulté. Ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers le lycée de Momiji. Rapidement BK expliqua comment cela se passait à chaque transfert et les propriétés de ce monde.

«En fait tu vois on devient juste des personnages de l'animé, comme si l'auteur nous avaient voulu présents à ce moment là de son histoire et ce même si nous intervenons après le dénouement de la série… »

« Ce qui sous entend que les animés ont une vie propre ?!! »

« Ben, oui...Pourquoi pas ?!... Je me souviens avoir lu quelque part dans un bouquin alors que l'auteur, devait délirer grave, qu'il avait rencontré un de ses héros de roman…un roi de l'empire franc qui a vraiment existé et qui le remerciait de lui avoir créer un ami de son âge pour le temps du livre car ainsi il avait eut un ami…Même si ce n'était là que de la fiction…[O1] 

« Ok, mais c'est plutôt étrange, non ?...Ils se transforment au contact de quelqu'un du sexe opposé en animaux du zodiaque chinois ?!!! »

« Oui…Et franchement on aurait pu tomber bien pire…pour une première…AAAHHHHHHH » Hurlât elle au lieux de finir sa phrase « Bon sang !...j'ai complètement oublié de, oh ! Nom de nom …..Tu n'as pas pris ta pilule ! »

« Pardon ?!! » Demandât-il encore sous le choc de son cri comme la plupart des passants.

« Bheu, pour éviter de subir les effets propres à chaque animé, nous avalons une pilule fournit par Jarod du Caméléon…Il les a mis au point pour nous en 5 minutes en se prenant pour un chimiste, un généticien et un otaku….Carlie lui avait rendu un sacré service….Un truc à propos de sa famille je crois….Et tu ne l'as pas prise ! ».

« Ah non, c'est vrai j'ai pas fait ça…Vous non plus d'ailleurs ? » Crut utile de préciser Valentin

« Heu, moi je suis un peu comme Obelix…On va dire pour simplifier que je suis tombée dedans quand j'étais petite…Et puis il a bien fallut un cobaye pour tester la première pilule…Holala…J'espère que cela va aller !!! »

« Qu'est ce qui risque de m'arriver ? A quoi dois je m'attendre au pire ? » osa demander le jeune homme craignant fortement d'entendre la réponse.

« Hum…Sans indiscrétion, c'est quoi ton signe du zodiaque ? »Questionna BK avec un air gêné et curieux.

« Ah !...non ?!...Pas ça, non c'est pas possible !.....Chinois ou celui qu'on utilise chez nous ? »

« Là tu me poses une colle. On n'a qu'à essayer pour voir…. »

« Non ! Fit il en évitant de justesse l'étreinte de la jeune femme….je veux rentrer ! MAINTENANT ! » exigea Valentin.

« Heu…le passage ne s'ouvre que lorsque Carole estime que nous avons remplis la mission »Dit BK penaude.

« Elle nous observe donc. Elle doit savoir qu'il y a un truc qu'elle a oublié de me dire….OU la croyez vous capable de l'avoir fait exprès ? »

« Elle a parfois de drôle d'idées. Je crois que dans ces moments là, son coté pervers remonte et personne n'est à l'abris. Si tu savais…. » tenta vainement d'expliquer Rébecca

« M'en fous !...Je veux rentrer ! » s'entêta son nouveau coéquipier

« Il faut réussir la mission alors. Et le plus vite possible sinon…. »

« Sinon ? » Dit Valentin sentant sa patience diminuer comme neige au soleil.

« L'effet prit ici sera inscrit dans tes gênes et se fera ressentir chez nous aussi…Expliqua BK avec un air plus que gêné et une curiosité malsaine qui faisait luire le bleu de ses yeux d'un éclat effrayant.

Valentin soupira.

Il était pris au piège appâté par la petite merveille de technologie qu'il tenait à la main il n'avait pas réfléchis plus que ça…

Il se maudit mentalement, respira à fond pour tenter de se calmer…

Esquiva en même temps une attaque de Rébecca et se résigna à lui dévoiler son signe.

« Je suis né le 27 Août » 

« Alors tu es ….Oh mazette !....Du signe de la vierge » devina la jeune femme avant de  pouffer de rire.

Valentin rougit ne s'imaginant pas en jeune fille et honteux du spectacle de la femme qui l'accompagnait se tenant les cotes et riant à s'en rouler par terre.

« On y va ?.... j'espère que nous allons pouvoir régler se problème assez vite….Autant vous dire que je ne suis pas certain de continuer à travailler chez vous dans ces conditions ! »

« T'es en colère, Choupinet ? » Demanda-t-elle en se relevant…

« C'est quoi ce surnom ?!??? Et oui je suis en colère. Normal, non.Vous m'avez caché des informations capitales sur ce travail. Le pire, c'est que vous m'avez envoyé au casse pipe !! »hurla Valentin

« Ok…Nous n'avons pas joué franc jeu….Mais n'oublie pas qu'il y a toujours l'éraseur au bureau et que si tu le veux vraiment » lui rappela BK

« Cela marche pour l'effet néfaste ? »

« Non, malheureusement….Tout comme les pilules n'effacent pas les effets que tu as déjà inscrit dans ton patrimoine génétique….Je suis désolé…Mais si nous agissons à temps…tu n'en aura aucun ! »

« Vous…Vous en avez ? »

« On verra cela une autre fois….Pour le moment essayons de faire ce qu'il faut pour que tu ne te retrouves pas coincé en vierge quand ta petite copine voudra t'enlacer »Dit elle avant de se remettre à hurler de rire.

La conversation s'étant déroulée tout en marchant, ils se tenaient maintenant devant l'entrée du lycée. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant la sortie et l'arrivée de Momiji.

Ils occupèrent le temps en silence. Rébecca tentait de  transformer Valentin et lui essayait de l'éviter tout en se concentrant sur le fonctionnement de l'ordinateur portable.

Il avait réussit à entrer dans un programme de questionnaire qui lui paraissait adapté à une recherche rapide de solution selon le problème posé…A chaque type de questions posé par le client correspondait un questionnaire qui amenait à cerner toutes les possibilités de réponses. 

Il était plongé dedans quand la sonnerie de la cloche et une attaque manquée de BK le fit sortir de sa transe, enfin c'est ce qu'il avait cru.

« Aie !...c'est comme ça que vous traitez-vous client ? » dit une voix de petit garçon.

Valentin réalisa alors que ce n'était pas sa coéquipière qui avait tenté de lui sauter dessus mais un jeune garçon. Il l'aida à se relever en s'excusant quand les mots du gamin le frappèrent…Client ? … Il regarda BK qui souriait en hochant la tête.

« Et oui, Choupinet…Voici Momiji Soma » lui confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête

« Valentin…Mon nom c'est Valentin…Pas Choupinet…Et ce gamin est au lycée ?....Et…c'est quoi cette tenue ? » Commença à bougonner le jeune homme en fixant l'étrange accoutrement du client.

Celui-ci portait une sorte de costumes marin bleu clair et un béret sur ses cheveux blonds

« T'énerve pas…T'es du genre stressé. Choupinet c'est joli, comme surnom, non ? » Demanda BK à Momiji

« Oh ! Oui »répondit celui-ci au bord des larmes « Je suis lycéen et c'est mon uniforme…C'est pas de ma faute si je ne suis pas grand et que ces vêtements me vont mieux que les autres »

« Ok » soupira Valentin, plus pour avoir la paix que pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée sur le problème « Alors si tu es le client c'est quoi le problème ??!!! »

« Minute Choupinet…Il faut d'abord savoir où on est dans l'histoire…Pour pas trop foutre le boxon….Momiji, dis moi, Tohru…Elle a déjà vue Kyô sous sa vrai forme ? »Demanda Rébecca 

« Oui…Ils vivent tout les trois chez Shigure qui continuent de les couvrir … Ils sont ensemble maintenant et ce malgré tout les obstacles qu'Akito a pu leur mettre en travers de leur route »

« Ensemble ? Touts les trois ?.....Kyô, Tohru…ET…Non, Yuki ? Ils y sont parvenus ?????? » fit BK avec une expression de jubilation si intense qu'elle en faisait vibrer l'air.

« Oui »confirma Momiji avec un sourire heureux « Tout va bien pour eux maintenant…Le problème, ce pourquoi j'ai demandé votre aide »

Il hésita et soupira.

« Je voudrais pouvoir aider quelqu'un que j'aime….Mais je ne sais pas comment »

« Qui ? »Demandèrent ils en chœur.

« Haru-chan » Répondit Momiji en rougissant.

« La Vache ? » dit BK avec surprise….

« C'est pas très polie ça ! »L'interrompit Valentin « C'est pas parce que vous connaissez la série et ses personnages que vous pouvez vous permettre de juger les gens »

« Mais non, Choupinet que vas-tu chercher…Hatsuharu est un Soma et il est né l'année de la vache…C'est tout…hum…Je vois »

« Vous allez m'aider ? »Demanda Momiji avec le regard suppliant

« Bien sur » fit BK avec un grand sourire 

« Comme si nous avions le choix !! » Termina Valentin en les suivant vers un endroit tranquille pour mieux discuter de leur affaire.

A Suivre…

* * *

[O1]Quelqu'un connaît l'étoile de pourpre ?*Et les fils de Christian, même auteur ?


	3. Réflexions, actions

Titre : SOS Bishonen en détresse !

Auteur : Mano, Nahel^^

Genre : Pour faire simple et en résumé, c'est du délire…. ^^

Base : L'idée primitive est originale, mais elle a nécessité la participation de volontaires désignés d'office dans de nombreuses séries, ou les perso originaux vont ou sont déjà intervenus dans le déroulement de l'histoire. Voici un début de liste non exhaustive pour vous faire une petite idée : POKEMON, HAMTARO, DNA2, STARGATE, COTE OUEST, LE CAMELEON, PLAYER, ……

Disclamers : 

Tous les persos que je cite et utilise qui viennent de séries animées, romans, BD, manga, TV, ne m'appartiennent pas mais seront rendu après utilisation jusqu'à l'os à leur véritable propriétaire 

Ceux qui sont sorties de mon cerveau pour prendre vie en traitement de texte, m'appartienne et donc je suis libre de leur faire subir toutes les tortures et aventures désastreuse que je peux imaginer…. ^_^

Précisions :  

                                      Cette histoire est découpée en 5 chapitres, et pour cette fois les héros originaux vont se rendre dans le monde de FRUIT BASKET (je me répète…Mais les persos de cette série ne m'appartienne pas  donc je les rends à Mme N. TAKAYA,… même si cela me brise le cœur…..= (  )

Bonne lecture !!!

************************************************************

Chapitre 3 : Réflexions, actions…

Rébecca et Valentin étaient maintenant assis dans un parc et discutaient avec Momji de son petit problème. Valentin avait allumé l'ordinateur pour trouver le programme adéquat. Rébecca et le lycéen discutaient quant à eux des événements de la série sans lui prêter d'attention plus que ça.

« Voyons…Je crois que j'ai trouvé celui qu'il nous faut » Finit par annoncer Valentin dans l'indifférence totale des deux autres.

« Comment va l'œil d' Hatori ? » Demandait BK à Momiji 

« Il n'y a pas d'amélioration. Il n'espère pas garder le peu de vision qui lui reste d'ailleurs. Par contre je crois qu'il a compris qu'il pouvait exprimer sa colère envers Akito. Et ce depuis que les trois autres sont ensemble. »

« Heu ! Cela ne les dérange pas ? De partager ? » questionna BK

« Partager quoi ? » Demanda Momiji étonné.

« Vous m'écoutez ? » Cria Valentin pour se faire entendre.

« Non !! »fut la réponse franche et précise de Rébecca « Allons chez Shigure ! »

« Pourquoi faire ? Nous devons remplir notre mission le plus vite possible. Et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de nous rendre là bas alors que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut ici » s'opposa Valentin.

« Tohru a toujours été de bon conseil dans la série. Il ne faut pas prendre de décision à la légère, sinon nous risquons de détruire l'harmonie de cette série. Alors, ce n'est pas ton appareil qui va nous dire quoi faire, mais l'héroïne un peu neuneu qui à l'habitude de le faire… »Expliqua sa coéquipière.

« Neuneu ? » Demanda Momji en écarquillant tout grand ses yeux pour attendrir la jeune femme « Tu veux que je te raconte l'histoire du voyageur le plus stupide…. »

« Non merci, Momiji je connais. J'adore la façon dont elle envisage la vie et j'aimerais pouvoir en faire autant mais…Je ne suis pas assez gentille » Répondit BK en se levant du banc où ils étaient assis.

« Mais alors…. A quoi cela sert que je sois là ? Pourquoi avoir… » Commença par dire Valentin complètement dépassé par les évènements…

« T'inquiètes, tu les posera tes questions mais chez Shigure. Faut vraiment que je vois Tohru et les deux autres »Fit la jeune femme, avec un sourire carnassier. Elle avait plein d'idées en tête et aucune en rapport avec la mission.

« Oui » Dit Momiji pour l'encourager « Si cela peut te faire plaisir, je répondrais à tes questions »

« Mais enfin, c'est pas pour me faire plaisir. C'est pour t'aider ! Dans toute cette histoire c'est moi qui risque gros ! j'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir la même tare que vous. !! » S'emporta Valentin.

« Pourquoi il crie ? Pourquoi il est méchant?! » Sanglota Momiji.

« Il débute et la patronne n'a pas été cool avec lui » Fit Rébecca[O1] « Mais c'est pas une raison pour insulter les gens. Si tu crois que c'est facile de vivre dans une série t'as qu'à te retrouver coincé un moment dans une. Tu comprendras finalement la responsabilité qu'à le monde réel sur ses univers. Aucun d'entre eux n'a demandé à être ou à évoluer dans tel ou tel sens. Tout est imposé par l'auteur et ceux qui écrivent sur ces univers. Même s'ils ont une petite part d'autonomie, ils ne peuvent pas s'éloigner des principes établis par l'auteur. Nous sommes plus libres qu'eux car nous avons le choix. Eux n'ont que des choix préétablis par les lignes directrices de l'histoire. C'est pour cela que nous avons crée l'agence : Pour ne pas abandonner ces univers et les laisser partir à la dérive….Compris !?

« Heu, pas tout » Dit Valentin, légèrement assommé par le débit de parole de sa supérieure.

« Moi non plus » fit Momiji.

« Pas grave ! T'apprendras à la longue….On y va ! »

Valentin tout en marchant s'interrogeait sur la portée philosophique des paroles de BK. Non en fait il se demandait où elle avait voulu en venir et le lien que cela avait avec lui. Il avait pris cette histoire trop à la légère et il commençait à imaginer le prix qu'il allait devoir payer. Il fixa Rébecca qui marchait devant lui. Avant que Jarod n'invente cette pilule[O2] , elle avait du vivre de drôles de trucs. Pas si drôle que ça, sûrement… Mais alors pourquoi continuer ? Pourquoi c'est air heureux et niais devant ces univers si dangereux ?

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre la maison de Shigure. Momiji frappa à la porte et une voix leur répondit de l'intérieur.

« Oui, j'arrive » dit une voix de jeune fille, alors que la porte s'ouvrait « Ah ! Momiji »

« Bonjour Tohru ! Voilà des amis à moi. On peut entrer ? Kyô et Yuki sont là ? Rébecca et Valentin ont fait un long voyage pour m'aider » fit Momiji.

« Oui, oui » dit la jeune fille un peu dépassée par le flot de parole de son ami « Non ils ne sont pas là, ils sont au Dojo…T'aider ? Tu as des ennuis ? »

« Le maître est revenu ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander BK avec un sourire intéressé.

« Oui, il y a un mois. Depuis ils ont repris l'entraînement. Mais entrez, voulez vous une tasse de thé ? Pourquoi ne nous as- tu rien dit Momiji ? » demanda Tohru.

« Ben…. »

« Oui, du thé ce sera parfait » Répondit Valentin en poussant tout le monde à l'intérieur.

Une fois tous assis dans le salon, Momiji expliqua à Tohru ce qui l'ennuyait. Pendant ce temps Rébecca examinait la maison dans ses moindres détails et Valentin remettait son portable en marche.

« Nous avions remarqué nous aussi que Haru-chan déprimait un peu. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils sont allés au Dojo. Ils voulaient lui parler »Expliqua Tohru « Mais je suis sûre que tout cela va s'arranger. »

Elle se leva pour aller chercher le thé et Valentin en profita pour commencer à interroger Momiji. Quand elle revint, il avait déjà posé toutes les questions et avait lancé le programme d'analyse. Rébecca laissa le temps à la jeune fille de s'asseoir. Puis tout sourire elle lui posa la question qui la démangeait depuis leur arrivée.

« Dis Tohru, tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre, mais...Tu aimes Kyô et Yuki de la même manière ? C'est pareil ? »

Tohru rougit, commençant à bafouiller cherchant une réponse correcte et avouable en société.

« Oui » Finit elle par murmurer sans hésitation mais plus rouge qu'une tomate.

« Et eux ? Ca ne les dérange pas ? » Continua BK sans se préoccuper de la gêne de la jeune fille.

« Vous poussez pas un peu loin le voyeurisme » Lui demanda Valentin.

« Mais non, Choupinet. Je m'instruis. Disons que c'est comme si je lisais un magazine people en live. »

« C'est bien ce que je disais…. »

« Je…Enfin…Je crois que non »Continuait de bafouiller Tohru, qui finit par se lever « Je vais aller chercher le linge ne bougez pas. »

Elle disparut par le corridor, puis dans le jardin. Valentin se replongea sur l'écran de son ordinateur alors que BK et Momiji babillaient de tout et de rien en riant.

« C'est bien que tu n'es pas perdue le moral toi en voyant Haru déprimé » Le complimenta-t-elle « Tu as du faire beaucoup pour essayer de lui remonter le moral avant de nous appeler….non ? »

« Oui…J'ai du tout tenter, mais je ne suis pas parvenue à lui faire oublier Yuki. Moi, même si c'est avec une autre personne qu'il est heureux, je le serais aussi si je peux le voir. Mais lui c'est différent. Il ne cherchera pas à détruire le bonheur de Yuki, mais il ne fera rien pour être heureux à nouveau. »

« Tu es vraiment courageux, Momji. C'est déjà le comportement que tu as avec ta mère. »

 « Vous savez cela aussi » fit Momiji en rougissant.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que » Les interrompis Valentin « Je comprend pas ! C'est impossible ! Comment je pourrais être le dernier obstacle ? »

« Choupinet, pourquoi tu hurles encore ? » lui demanda BK en se tournant vers lui avec un air désespéré.

« L'ordinateur a analysé les réponses et d'après lui, je suis le dernier obstacle pour la mise en place de leur relation. J'ai peut-être fait une erreur. »

« Bah…La technologie tu sais » Dit la jeune femme « arrête 5 minutes et reprend[O3] plus tard...Tient va donc aidez Tohru a porter sa bassine de linge. Allez ! Zou, exécution !!! »

A contrecœur Valentin obéit, il rejoint Tohru qui revenait portant une lourde bassine. La suite des évènements fut un peu floue pour lui. Il se souvient d'un mugissement de colère et de se sentir soulevé du sol pour être projeté en l'air malheureusement dans la direction de le jeune fille. Il y eut un « SPOUFFFF » retentissant. Puis plus rien.

A Suivre…

* * *

[O1]Bouh ! Je voulais pas…Promis je voulais pas être sérieuse dans ce truc mais c'est plus fort que moi….

[O2]Chouette ! Une idée pour une autre histoire…Les archives de l'agence doivent bien avoir des dossiers la dessus…NIARK…NIARK

[O3]Conseil qu'on me donnait quand je séchais sur un problème de math….


	4. Esce la fin?

Titre : SOS Bishonen en détresse !

Auteur : Mano, Nahel^^

Genre : Pour faire simple et en résumé, c'est du délire…. ^^

Base : L'idée primitive est originale, mais elle a nécessité la participation de volontaires désignés d'office dans de nombreuses séries, ou les perso originaux vont ou sont déjà intervenus dans le déroulement de l'histoire. Voici un début de liste non exhaustive pour vous faire une petite idée : POKEMON, HAMTARO, DNA2, STARGATE, COTE OUEST, LE CAMELEON, PLAYER, ……

Disclamers : 

Tous les persos que je cite et utilise qui viennent de séries animées, romans, BD, manga, TV, ne m'appartiennent pas mais seront rendu après utilisation jusqu'à l'os à leur véritable propriétaire 

Ceux qui sont sorties de mon cerveau pour prendre vie en traitement de texte, m'appartienne et donc je suis libre de leur faire subir toutes les tortures et aventures désastreuse que je peux imaginer…. ^_^

Précisions :  

                                      Cette histoire est découpée en 5 chapitres, et pour cette fois les héros originaux vont se rendre dans le monde de FRUIT BASKET (je me répète…Mais les persos de cette série ne m'appartienne pas  donc je les rends à Mme N. TAKAYA,… même si cela me brise le cœur…..= (  )

Bonne lecture !!!

****************************************************************

                                       Chapitre 4 : Es ce la fin… ?

Après avoir entendu le cri de colère qui semblait appartenir à Haru, Momiji et Rébecca se sont précipités dehors. 

Lle spectacle qui s'offrait à eux était des plus étrange.

Kyô était en train de retenir Haru, qui vue l'expression de son visage devait  être passée en mode Black, alors que Yuki aidait Tohru à se relever de dessous un autre corps aux vêtements trop grands. La personne à terre semblait inconsciente pour le moment.

« Haru tiens toi tranquille ! » Hurlait Ky « Tu as oublié tes bonnes résolutions ? Ce n'est pas en cognant sur un inconnu que tu vas…. »

« C'est le type qui était avec Momiji à la sortie du Lycée » Fulminait l'adolescent en essayant de se libérer des bras de son cousin.

« Type ? » dit Yuki « Si tu arrêtais d'être jaloux. Ce n'est pas un garçon mais une fille…. »

« Jaloux ? » Fit la voix étonnée de Momiji

« Ah ! »Fit Haru se calmant. « Tu étais là, Momiji. Qui s'est ce guignol ? Et pourquoi tu lui as sauté au cou ? »

« Tu me surveilles maintenant ? » s'étonna Momiji.

« Temps mort !! » Ordonna Rébecca en attirant tous les regards sur elle « Si on allait à l'intérieur pour régler cette conversation ? Si possible tant que Valentin est assommé, cela lui évitera la crise de nerf »

« Oui »confirma Tohru « Allons nous asseoir. Et essayons de résoudre ce problème qui me semble plus simple à démêler que vous ne semblez le croire messieurs…Par contre je ne savais pas qu'il existait d'autres gens capables de se changer en dehors de la famille Soma ? »

« Heu…C'est pas courant non plus de là où nous venons. Il vaudrait mieux éviter de lui en parler. Il se change selon le zodiaque occidental. Il aurait pu tomber sur pire que la vierge. Passons, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de Valentin. Momiji nous a fait venir parce qu'il avait un problème avec Hatsuharu » expliqua Rébecca 

Ils étaient tous assis autour de la table du salon, sauf Valentin qui avait été allongé dans un coin de la pièce. Tohru en bonne hôte avait refait du thé et apporté des gâteaux. Rébecca expliquait pourquoi Momiji les avait fait venir, tout en lorgnant sur Kyô et Yuki.

« Voilà donc…Nous ne sommes ici que parce que Momiji est inquiet pour toi »

« Mais je vais très bien » fit Haru en fixant Momiji « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as fait appel à eux, alors qu'il suffisait de venir me parler. J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux comme…. »

« Comme un grand frère » Fit une voix féminine inconnue « Qu'est ce qui est arrivée à ma voix ? »

Valentin était entrain de se réveiller et il se redressait. Remarquant la masse de cheveux bruns qui tombait en cascade sur ses épaules, il les toucha puis examinant son buste. Réalisant qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus, il faillit hurler. Ses vêtements trop grand pour sa nouvelle carrure ne lui permettaient pas de se mettre debout sans en perdre un morceau ce qui aurait finit d'achever de lui faire perdre le peu de fierté qui lui restait …[O1] 

Les autres se tournèrent alors vers lui se demandant où il voulait en venir. Comprenant qu'hurler ne changerait rien à sa situation et n'arrangerait certainement pas son apparence. Valentin se décida à dire ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Rébecca lui sourit et l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête.

«C'est simple comme problème. Momiji t'aime mais apparemment tu ne vois en lui qu'un petit frère. Tu voudrais le protéger des mauvaises fréquentations et des ennuis. Mais pourrais- tu l'aimer comme il le souhaite ? »

« Heu ! » fit Momiji « C'est pas vraiment ce que je veux…. »

« Et toi quand vas-tu te décider à grandir pour pouvoir assumer une vie d'adulte et non plus une vie d'enfant ? Ou d'adolescent coincé dans son complexe d'œdipe ….Si tu veux qu'on t'aime autrement, il faut grandir, gamin ! » Continua Valentin grondant Momiji

« H ! Ne gronde pas Momiji » Fit Haru prenant sa défense. « J'avoue qu'y a pas si longtemps, c'est ce que je pensais.  Kyô et Yuki m'ont ouvert les yeux…C'est vrai que je considérais Momiji comme un petit frère. Cependant… ce n'est pas ou plus ce que je souhaite.»

« Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Momiji inquiet et impatient de savoir la réponse. 

« Que tu grandisses un peu ! » Avoua Haru en le fixant.

« Pour éviter les problème de pédophilie » Jeta BK dans la conversation avec tout le tact dont Valentin sentait qu'elle était capable « Allez Momiji….Si tu le veux, je crois que tu pourras rendre Haru très heureux »

« Et que faut-il faire pour grandir ?? » Questionna Momiji prêt à faire des efforts.

« Manger de la soupe »Hasarda Tohru, provoquant un silence ahuris dans la pièce.

« Heu… Oui si tu veux. Mais je crois que le principale c'est de le vouloir » Expliqua Valentin « C'est le choix qui s'offre à toi selon les lignes directrices de cet univers…N'est-ce pas patron ? »

« Dans le mille Emile ! Bravo Choupinet, t'apprend vite !! Momiji, si tu le veux vraiment cette opportunité t'est offerte. Il suffisait de le comprendre pour que les choses se mettent en place dans ce sens. Nous ne sommes là que pour t'aider…Nous ne forçons pas nos clients sur le chemin qu'ils doivent prendre. Mais si tu veux tu peux aussi manger la soupe de Tohru »

« Merci ! » fit Momiji ému « Je vais faire de mon mieux. Je serais capable…. »

Il y eut un nouveau « Sproufff » et Valentin retrouva son apparence normale avec un soupir de satisfaction.

« Capable ? » Demanda Haru avec appréhension.

« De t'aimer comme tu le mérites » fit Momiji en rougissant  se changeant en lapin dans les bras de Haru sous le coup de l'émotion alors que BK éclatait de rire.

« Nous t'aiderons à grandir Momiji et à affronter Akito quand l'occasion s'en présentera » Expliqua Yuki avec un sourire « Il ne va pas laisser les choses aller d'elle-même pour vous non plus. Vous pourrez compter sur nous. »

« Oui » fit Kyô passant son bras autours des épaules de Yuki « On est passée par l »

Il y eut un bruit étrange dans le jardin et Rébecca se leva invitant Valentin à la suivre.

« Je crois que nous en avons finit ici : Le tunnel de retour est ouvert. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre »Dit-elle « Au revoir et bon courage à vous tous ! Si vous avez un problème n'hésitez pas à nous contacter. On a un tarif dégressif pour les clients réguliers….A la prochaine. » Dit elle en les saluant de la main

« Bon courage » dit Valentin en guise d'au revoir.

Il retrouva Rébecca qui l'attendait devant un autre type de tunnel que celui de la porte.

« On ne repart pas par la porte ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Heu…Non, c'était trop compliqué d'installer de tel système dans chaque univers. Alors pour repartir, on utilise un système plus apparenté à _la glisse_ dans Slider. »[O2] 

« La série où ils ont un mal fou à retrouver leur monde ? »Demanda Valentin au bord de la crise de nerf.

« Oui, c'est ça…Mais t'inquiète pas Choupinet…Les mêmes savants ont amélioré le système et nous rentrons toujours à la maison….Allez zou ! » Le rassura t-elle en l'entraînant à sa suite dans le vortex.

***************

A suivre….[O3] 

* * *

[O1]J'ai pas voulu le mettre nu…je me suis dit que pour des animaux c'était normal de perdre les vêtements mais que là c'était pas nécessaire...Mais bon si vous commentez dans ce sens…

[O2]Petite explication sur Slider, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas La glisse est le terme utiliser par les Héros pour leur déplacement d'une Terre parallèle à une autre avec l'espoir que la prochaine les ramène sur celle d'où il sont partis

[O3]Le prochain clouera cette histoire, mais je pense me resservir des membres de l'agence s'ils ont convaincu du monde de s'intéresser à eux^^…

Donc j'attend vos réclamations et commentaires avec impatience…^_^


	5. fin de mission

Titre : SOS Bishonen en détresse !

Auteur : Mano, Nahel^^ 

Genre : Pour faire simple et en résumé, c'est du délire…. ^^

Base : L'idée primitive est originale, mais elle a nécessité la participation de volontaires désignés d'office dans de nombreuses séries, ou les perso originaux vont ou sont déjà intervenus dans le déroulement de l'histoire. Voici un début de liste non exhaustive pour vous faire une petite idée : POKEMON, HAMTARO, DNA2, STARGATE, COTE OUEST, LE CAMELEON, PLAYER, ……

Disclamers : 

Tous les persos que je cite et utilise qui viennent de séries animées, romans, BD, manga, TV, ne m'appartiennent pas mais seront rendu après utilisation jusqu'à l'os à leur véritable propriétaire 

Ceux qui sont sorties de mon cerveau pour prendre vie en traitement de texte, m'appartienne et donc je suis libre de leur faire subir toutes les tortures et aventures désastreuse que je peux imaginer…. ^_^

Précisions :  

                                      Cette histoire est découpée en 5 chapitres, et pour cette fois les héros originaux vont se rendre dans le monde de FRUIT BASKET (je me répète…Mais les persos de cette série ne m'appartienne pas  donc je les rends à Mme N. TAKAYA,… même si cela me brise le cœur…..= (  )

Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire et d'avoir apporté vos remarques. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui souhaitent suivre la suite des aventures de Valentin, je vous annonce qu'il va apparaître dans la section série Tv dans Player,( si vous voulez voir Valentin porter une robe sexy^^) sous le titre évocateur de SOS Bishonen en detresse02 ( pas originale, je sais)

Chapitre 5 : Fin de mission

L'atterrissage dans le monde réel fut loin d'être aussi satisfaisant qu'avec la porte : le puit était apparu en hauteur projetant douloureusement Rébecca et Valentin sur le sol,  l'un sur l'autre ce qui provoqua la transformation tant redouté par le jeune homme.

Valentin tenta péniblement de se relever se frottant la tête et en lançant un regard assassin à la directrice de la société. Celle-ci ne fut pas le moins du monde impressionnée, elle les fixait plutôt avec un sourire satisfait.

Quand à BK, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le garçon avec un air amusé qui d'après lui ne convenait pas vraiment à sa situation.

« Je suis fière de vous : vous avez fait de l'excellent travail. Comme je le pensais vous faites une équipe des plus équilibrée. Momiji nous a déjà payé. Il faut dire que son père n'a pas du faire de difficultés pour payer vu le sacrifice qu'a consentit le jeune garçon dans son enfance. »

« Et moi là-dedans ? Vous ne trouvez pas que je paye un peu chère vos…Vos missions. Comment je vais faire maintenant ? » Hurla Valentin tout en tenant son pantalon pour ne pas le perdre.

« Du calme jeune homme ! Il y a dans la salle d'attente quelqu'un qui va vous aider à trouver une solution. J'ai pris certaine précaution avant de vous envoyer en mission sans la pilule. » Expliqua Carole d'un ton professionnel qui mit Valentin sur ses gardes.

« Donc c'était bien intentionnel ? » Fit Rébecca en écarquillant les yeux incrédules « Tu pousses un peu ! Voyons nous sommes resté environs 4 heures là-bas …OUPS !!!! »

« Donc quoi ? Je vais rester 4 heures transformé en femme ?! » s'inquiéta Valentin.

« Non, seulement deux heures. J'ai pris ce risque après m'être informé auprès de votre entourage….C'est d'ailleurs votre mère qui attend à côté. » déclara Carole sûre d'elle.

« QUOOIII ?! »Fut la réponse qui jaillit de la gorge du garçon.

Son hurlement rivalisait avec ceux qu'avaient poussées BK. Une femme ouvrit la porte du bureau et Valentin se figea d'horreur, il s'agissait bien de sa mère et elle avait l'air fâché.

« Valentin ! N'hurle pas comme ça, s'il te plaît ! Tu veux que ta patronne croie que je t'ai mal élev ? » Le gronda sa mère en se plantant devant lui les mains sur les hanches.

« Maman, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire. Tu ne remarques rien ? » Fit Valentin abasourdi par la réaction de sa mère.

« Si…Ton costume ne te va pas. J'ai bien fait de t'apporter d'autres vêtements comme la suggéré Mademoiselle de Freissejan.  Il va falloir attacher tes cheveux. » répondit Madame Mériaud tout en examinant son fils.

« Maman ! Je suis en fille ! Vraiment c'est pas du travestit l ! Je suis une fille pour 2 heures. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ?? Je perds la tête !! Et toi tu oses  prendre ça à la légère. » s'énerva le garçon.

« Non. Votre mère a hésit »Dit Carole « 30 seconde mais elle a tergiversé tout de même avant d'envoyer l'un de ses enfants dans l'inconnu. Elle ne prend pas votre situation à la légère. Elle n'a pas plus le choix que vous, maintenant.  Autant qu'elle soit avertie, non ? »

« T'as bien monté ton coup,  Carlie » Déclara BK avec admiration « Tu t'étais renseignée avant qu'il ne se présente ! Qui peut mieux parler de son fils que la femme qui l'a mis au monde ? »

« Surtout quand le regret de cette femme est d'avoir eut trois fils et pas une seule fille » Reprit Valentin en tournant son regard furieux sur sa mère et sur son employeur « Vous vous êtes moqués de moi ! Et pire, vous vous êtes servis de moi ! »

« Nous ne vous avons pas forcé à accepter. Vous n'avez jamais émis d'objection, ni de question en-dehors de celle d'où rencontrer le client. Il me fallait quelqu'un de formé en programmation et en informatique, vous êtes le seul à vous être présenté. Il me fallait savoir si vous feriez l'affaire. J'ai donc pris contact avec votre mère et nous sommes rapidement arrivées à un terrain d'entente. » finit d'expliquer Carole.

« On peut savoir sur quoi ? » Demanda Valentin complètement déprimé.

« Votre mère refusait que vous soyez mis en danger et désirait des vacances dans Côte Ouest. »

« Heureux d'apprendre que je vaux des vacances dans un soap. Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir donnée cette pilule ?? »

« Cadeau pour votre mère » Fit Carole en souriant « Et Bizutage de bienvenue. Quand je l'ai appelée pour lui signaler mon intention, votre mère a dit que vous n'alliez pas prendre la chose très facilement. C'est aussi pour vous indiquer qu'il y a des risques dans notre travail. »

« Et si je ne veux pas continuer ? »

Carole sortit l'éraseur et le posa sur la table.

« Le choix vous appartient. Comme BK a dû vous dire que cela n'effacera que votre mémoire mais pas le fait que maintenant vous cous changiez en fille au contact du sexe opposé. Vous continuerez donc à changer de sexe mais sans savoir d'où cela vient. Vous avez les capacités nécessaires pour réussir dans notre domaine, alors c'est à vous de voir. » Lui rappela Carole.

« Tu sais Choupinet, les effets même si parfois on les regrette bien, c'est utile des fois. T'inquiètes pas si tu restes, t'auras une pilule à chaque nouveaux départ » tenta de le rassurer BK

Valentin se souvint alors que la jeune femme avait dû effectuer des voyages sans la pilule. Peut-être lui restait-il des effets secondaires ??  Elle devait pouvoir comprendre.

« Lors de votre premier voyage vous saviez ce qui vous arriverait ? » demanda-t-il

« Non » fit BK « Nous n'avons réaliser ce problème qu'à mon retour….De Stargate. »

Les yeux de Rébecca scintillèrent d'une lumière blanche. Valentin avait vue assez d'épisode de la série pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Elle portait en elle un symbiote Tokra[O1] .[O2] 

Il réalisa que finalement le changement de sexe, n'était pas si terrible et que s'il avait du choisir…

« Vous vous entendez bien ? »demanda-t-il curieux.

« Selinar dort la plupart du temps. C'est un grand paresseux ! » Fit BK en riant « Mais il intervient régulièrement et surtout quand je ne m'y attend pas. »

« Avez-vous eu d'autres effets néfastes dus à la négligence » Continua t-il.

« Oui »Commença Rébecca puis sa voix changea devenant plus grave « Il n'y a eut négligence que la première fois et cela ne fut pas néfaste puisque  ce fut l'origine de notre symbiose. Rébecca a toujours accepté le risque de se rendre dans les autres univers car elle les aime autant que les personnes qui sont à l'intérieur. Tu as dû t'en rendre compte par toi-même ? »

Bien que surpris d'entendre BK parler avec cette voix aussi étrange, Valentin commençait à avoir une certaine admiration pour le grain de folie que devait avoir cette fille pour s'occuper des affaires de cœur de héros de série dont personne ne se souciait en dehors des épisodes. Carole devait aussi avoir un sacré grain pour avoir laissé son amie prendre autant de risques. Il allait reprendre la conversation quand sa mère intervint lui tendant l'éraseur. 

« Prends une décision maintenant avec ce que tu sais ! Tu n'espères pas découvrir tous leurs secrets par simple curiosit ? Si tu t'intéresses à ce qui se passe ici, c'est que tu veux t'intégrer à leur équipe. Si non, je n'ai pas élevé mon fils pour qu'il se comporte comme un voyeur. »

« Et c'est une femme qui veut aller passer ses vacances dans Côte Ouest qui me fait la leçon de morale ?? Mais je crois que je comprends le principe. A votre avis y a-t-ils combien de fêlés dans ce monde qui serait capable d'accepter de vous suivre ? » Demanda-t-il à Carole.

« Je ne sais pas »

« Ben, je vais vous le dire…Y en a que deux,[O3] sans compter le Tokra, et vous les avez devant vous. Alors Maman repose ce machin avant de faire une bêtise !! File moi les vêtements que tu m'as apporté, j'en ai marre d'avoir l'air d'un pingouin. Quand à vous j'espère que le salaire est bon vu qu'il faut que je me refasse ma garde robe. » Leur lança Valentin déterminé à avoir le dernier mot. 

« De ce côté-là, y a pas à se plaindre » fit BK qui avait retrouvée sa voix « Les gens payent bien »

« Leur argent est valable chez nous ? » Demanda la mère de Valentin en lui tendant un sac où il commença à farfouiller en grommelant.

« Pas vraiment, nous avons trouvé grâce à nos relations un moyen de le rendre utilisable. » Lui dit Carole sur le ton de la confidence.

« Tout vos clients sont de bons payeurs ? » Continua-t-elle alors que semblant avoir trouvé son bonheur dans le sac, Valentin s'éclipsait dans le couloir pour aller se changer dans le bureau de Rébecca.

« Il y a différents modes de paiement, mais nous n'avons pas à nous plaindre ! D'une façon ou d'une autre nos clients ont toujours payé. A ce propos, BK ta dernière mission avant de partir, je viens d'en recevoir le paiement.  Il est dans ton bureau. Je ne crois pas que j'accepterais à nouveau ce type de mission » affirma Carole avec un air étrangement dégoûté.

Il y eut à nouveau un hurlement provenant du dit bureau. Elles se précipitèrent toutes les trois pour trouver Valentin debout sur le meuble à moitie hystérique tendant le doigt vers un carton qui se déplaçait tout seul dans la pièce en faisant des bonds.

« C'est quoi ? » dit BK.

« Ton paiement ! Débarrasse moi de ça ! » Lui répondit Carlie en retrouvant Valentin sur le meuble.

BK et la mère de Valentin s'approchèrent du carton et le soulevèrent pour trouver un étrange animal de la taille d'un cobaye tout jaune avec des oreilles de lapin bélier[O4] . La bestiole poussait de petits couinements se rapprochant d'un truc du genre : « pika »

« Qu'il est mignon ! » Fit la mère de Valentin au grand dam de celui-ci « Petit, petit, viens là. Il est si doux »

« HEU !!! » fit BK « Je crois qu'il vous a adopté. Moi, j'ai déjà pas mal de souvenir dans ce genre. Cela vous dérangerai de le garder ? »

« Oui » l'interrompit Valentin « Enormément, on n'a pas de place et tu as toujours été contre les animaux domestiques… ».

« Valentin ! » le stoppa sa mère qui avait l'animal dans ses bras et le caressait ce que semblait apprécier l'étrange bestiole.

« Oui, Maman ? »

« Descend de cette table !! Si j'ai toujours refusé que vous me rameniez des animaux à la maison, c'est parce que vous ne vous en seriez jamais occupé. Ainsi c'est différent si c'est moi qui le ramène. Je saurais pourquoi je dois me débrouiller avec ce …Au Fait C'est quoi comme animal ? » demanda Madame Mériaud tout en fixant la bête dans ses bras.

« Un croisement inédit entre un pikachu et un hamster » Répondit Rébecca « je me demande comment ils ont fait des petits ? »

« La souris électrique c'était ça ! Maman c'est animal peut lancer des attaque électrique. C'est dangereux ! » Tenta t-il désespérément de la convaincre.

« Certainement pas plus que d'élever trois garçons. Il fera un très bon gardien, plus tard quand je serais seule et vieille et que vous vous serez »

« OK…Ca va, j'ai compris ! On l'emmène ton truc….Vous avez encore besoin de nous ? »

« Non. Viens demain à 9 heure même s'il n'y a pas de client tu pourras t'instruire sur les univers et notre travail » conseilla Carole

« Ok…A Demain. Allez viens, Maman on a plein de courses à faire pour moi et pour ton truc. Nous avons moins de deux heures avant que je ne me fasse arrêter pour racolage vue la tenue que tu m'as trouvée. T'aurais pu prendre plus discret qu'un jean moulant et ce machin qui s'arrête au nombril ! »

« Mais enfin, je voulais que ma fille soit jolie. Au revoir mesdames, au plaisir de vous revoir. Venez donc à la maison un jour. Je cuisine très bien…. »

« Oui, c'est ça allez Maman on y va…A demain »

« Vous avez vu…Y a pas une journée qu'il est une fille et il veut déjà traîner sa mère dans les magasins pour que je lui achète des vêtements. Il est bien mon fils, non ? » Demanda Madame Mériaud avec fierté.

« Oui madame Mériaud…Au revoir » dit Carole

« Salut et à demain Choupinet »dit BK à Valentin puis plus respectueusement à la mère de son  partenaire « Au revoir madame...N'hésitez pas à venir nous demander des conseils pour votre bestiole…J'en connais un rayon… »

C'est ainsi que Valentin décrocha son premier travail et qu'il accomplit avec succès sa première mission. Finalement il trouvait que ce boulot en valait bien un autre et qu'au moins il ne risquait ni de s'enliser dans une routine quotidienne pesante ni  de s'ennuyer avec ses deux patronnes…Il n'y avait qu'un point vraiment qui le tracassait….

Mais en continuant à travailler à l'agence, il découvrirait bien comment  le petit bijou d'ordinateur portable qu'on lui avait confié fonctionnait et quelles en étaient les capacités réelles. Pour avoir la chance de toucher un tel matériel il aurait pu…

Enfin il avait fait un sacrifice qui ne lui paraissait pas si énorme à présent.

C'est aussi heureux qu'en arrivant qu'il ressorti de l'immeuble avec sa mère, sa bestiole dans les bras, sur ses talons affichant le même sourire béat que lui.

FIN[O5] 

* * *

[O1]Orthographe non garantie…

[O2]Genre de parasite extraterrestre intelligent tout droit sorti de la série Stargate. Eux vivent en symbiose avec leur hote alors que les Goa Ulds vivent au dépend de l'hote

[O3]Le fou, s'il savait… lever la main celles et ceux qui voudraient appartenir à ce genre d'agence….

[O4]Race de lapin nain, J

[O5]Et voilà…..

Alors vous en pensez quoi ??!!!

Moi… ?  Bonne à mettre à l'asile, ok mais a part cela ??!!!

A plus merci de votre attention à la prochaine^^ 


End file.
